Power and Control
by darkmask133
Summary: Loki is determined to teach his new subject, who is fresh from the battle field, the meaning of respect. Whether she wants it or not.Loki/OC M for possible later abuse/Loki threatening/
1. Chapter 1

Loki stood on the battlefield,emerald green cloak stirred by the wind, his helmet hanging by his side. He surveyed the dead armored corpses of his enemies. His brother Thor was ordering men to pile the carcasses and burn them. It was only respectful after all. But Loki sensed something wasnt right. He loved the feeling after having won a battle. But something was hindering it this time. Loki would squash it like a grape if he could. He walked among the dead. They were dead all of them. Werent they? Loki came to one corpse. It was smaller than the others even with armor. And _it was still breathing._

He bent down and yanked off the soldiers helmet, holding the soldier's own sword to his throat. Only it wasnt his. It was hers. And she was very beautiful... for a midgardian. Dark brown hair, eyes almost as green as his own and twice as wide. But just as defiant. Loki reached out to touch her face but she turned away.

"And what is your name my lady?" He made his voice velvet soft so as not to scare her. She just looked offended.

"Im not your lady" she snapped.

"Well considering the fact that I just defeated you in combat, you are whatever I like"

"Dont touch me" she spat.

"Im going to have to if you want to live, my pet"

"Im not your pet either you-!" Loki pressed the blade against her throat.

"Quiet" he hissed. "It is not in my nature to be gentle with the enemy, my lady"

"I told you Im not your-"

"But you are a lady. Why arent you dressed like one? Why arent you in the bed of some noble lord?"

"Oh just slit my throat already"

"I could you know"

"Then get it over with" Loki looked at the blade pressed against her soft skin. It would be a shame to waste such a pretty little thing.

"Is that what you really want, my pet?"

"If it saves me from having to listen to you then by all means" But Loki threw the blade away.

"I have a better idea, pet"

"What? Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Even in her armor, Loki was able to lift her in his arms, ignoring the flurry of curses directed his way that many people would never ever dare to call him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sighed in frustration. They were back at the palace. The only thing she had said was her name:Raine. But the guards told him she wasnt cooperating. She wouldnt eat or change into the dress he had given her. Green with simple gold trim,his colors to show she belonged to him. Thor insisted a gentler approach but that was easy to say when he had plenty of women willing to share his bed. And the food was something a prisoner like herself should be happy for even a crumb of. Thor said it was homesickness. Loki said it was the stubborn stupidity of Midgardians. When he received a 4th report after three days of this nonsense, he decided to pay his little pet a visit. He slammed open the door to her cell with a bang. It wasnt even a cell. Sure the door was locked and the window was barred but the bed was bigger than she was and there was a chair by the window. Again this was all on Thor's suggestion. The ungrateful bitch was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest but immediately stood up and backed against the wall. Loki could see her dark hair was longer. Her armor had been taken away and she wore pants, 2 shirts one of cloth underneath one of leather all black, that showed off her figure quite nicely. For just a split second, Loki stared before shaking it off and pinning her to the wall by her neck.

"Mmmf good morning to you too" she murmured. Loki could tell by the circles under her eyes that she hadnt slept.

Loki squeezed tighter as her mouth opened, trying to get even an iota of air. He reached into his pocket and crammed a large chunk of bread in her mouth before she had the chance to close it. He let go of her throat and clamped his hand over her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. She was all too aware of his hand on her shoulder. She managed to dry swallow the thing before inhaling rapidly.

"Are we going to cooperate now pet?"

Raine coughed in response. Loki reached over and grabbed the dress that was laid out on the bed. Raine shook her head and opened her mouth to protest as Loki slammed it against her chest.

"Or I will do it myself. And I just might have a little fun along the way my dear"

Raine gave Loki a hard push. But instead of leaving to give her privacy,he simply took a seat in the chair by the window. He wasnt seriously demanding she strip down in front of him...Well he was going to be disappointed. Raine turned her back to him. She untied the leather covering and pulled the softer black shirt over her head and quickly pulled the dress off the floor intending to to slip it over her head and then remove her pants from underneath, even though she was loath to it.

Loki straightened up as he saw her bare back. It was cruelly scarred with lashes from a whip. There were a lot of them.

"Stop" he ordered, getting up and coming behind her.

Rain's eyes widened as she knew what he must be looking at. She completely forgot. Rain quickly turned around, not wanting him to see, looking up into his green eyes. Was that...pity?

Loki's eyes lowered to where Raine was clutching the dress to cover herself as if it were a sword. She was starting to shake. Loki grabbed a fistful of the green fabric. He couldve easily yanked it away from her if he wanted.

"_Mylordpleasedont_" Raine blurted, the defiance suddenly gone.

"Dont what?" he said, giving just a tiny tug, not enough to bare her to him but enough to frighten her further. He had a smirk, loving how vulnerable she was at this moment.

"_Dont hurt me_" Raine begged.

"Turn around" he ordered. She hesitated but when Loki gave another, firmer tug, Raine turned her back to him, against the wall. Loki was glad she couldnt see the uncharacteristically soft look he was giving her scarred back. He was much too close for propriety. He didnt care. Slowly he pressed a kiss to her ruined flesh and guided his hands down her leatherclad legs. Raine whimpered as Loki ran a finger slowly up her thigh and her eyes were starting to burn with tears.

"Its not so bad is it?" he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

"_L-L-Mylordstop_"

"Use my name,pet" Loki took her neck in his mouth.

"_L-Loki...please...stop_..." Raine managed between shuddering gasps as Loki undid her belt to give him easier access, sliding his hand down the front of her pants. He was enjoying the sound of his name from her lips much more than he should.

"Say my name again"

"W-What?"

"Say it or I'll make you...slowly...intimately" Loki's fingers threatened to slip under the very thin fabric of her undergarment.

"_Loki...no...I said no...Loki_"

"Havent you ever been with a man before?"

"No...Loki please Ill do anything but that"

"I find that hard to believe with your looks. You've never been touched?"

"No"

"Never yelled another's name in the throes of passion?"

"Loki I will do whatever you want just dont do this to me please"

"Are you sure? Many women are just dying to be in your position right now"

"Yes please Im sure"

"On one condition"

Raine shut her eyes. Loki used his other hand to tap lightly at the scars on her back.

"How did you come by these?"

"I...I was whipped..."

"How many times?"

"F-Fifty"

"Why?" he hoped she didnt detect the note of concern in his voice.

"An officer...wanted me...I refused..."

"And this officer...is he still alive?"

"I-I dont know my lord"

After a few moments of tense silence, Loki removed his hand from her pants and turned her around to face him. A single tear had made its way down her cheek and more were threatening to fall.

"Shhh" Loki pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. When Raine opened her eyes, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are like lattes and like lattes are much appreciated. :)**

Raine finally couldnt keep her eyes open anymore. Even though the sun was brightly shining through the bars of her window, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Soon she heard the crack of the whip, a searing fiery pain in her back. Her wrists were tied so tight, the rope cut her skin. She could almost hear the blood dripping from her back. Raine bit her lip so hard to keep from crying out that it started to bleed too. Her knees were starting to cramp.

"Look what they've done to you" came a soft voice._ No. Please. Not here_. "Oh you poor thing" Raine cringed at the patronizing softness of his cold voice. She felt a shadow pass across her as Loki stood towering over her.

"Lo...ki?" Her voice was almost as cracked as her back.

"Shhh" Loki's fingers were as cold as ice and gently touching the damage done to her. His touch soothed and stung her at the same time. She shivered as his ice cold lips met her back. His fingers closed gently around her shoulders, gently gliding down the sides of her body. He kept shhhing her like a bird with a broken wing in need of comfort. Raine couldnt deny that the cold felt good against the burning pain threatening to pull her under. A moan of relief escaped her lips.

"Good girl" he cooed. He ran his hand over her navel, gently sliding down her pants as the other hand went to rub her legs which were starting to go numb. Raine's slackened blood covered fingers dug into the cement block. His touch was almost at the most vulnerable part of her body.

"Breathe darling" Raine knew she wasnt getting out of this. She writhed on top of the soft sheets, nails digging, trying to fight him off.

"Say my name" His mouth nibbled her ear making its way down her jaw.

"Loki" Raine moaned. "Stop...please"

"I think I may keep you for a very long time"

Just as Loki was about to slip a finger inside, Raine's eyes snapped open as she sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard like there was no tomorrow. To see Loki sitting on the end of her bed. She scrambled backwards until she felt the wall against her back which now ached with the remnants of her dream.

"Good dream?" he said, with a wicked smile. Raine shook her head, burying her flushed face in her hands.

"I should like to hear about it"

He knew...Raine didnt know how but he knew. It was sickening.

"H-How long have you been sitting there?" she stammered.

"Long enough" he chuckled. "Was I any good?"

"W-Why are you here?" she snapped.

"I have to make sure my lady doesnt get lonely. It would be terribly rude of me"

Raine slid off the bed and went to stand in front of the window, arms crossed.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Im not yours"

"Yet you call my name in your sleep"

"It was a nightmare" Raine gripped her arms tighter to keep from shaking.

"I bet I can guess what happened. Would you like me to try?"

"Look" Raine snapped,marching angrily up to him. Sitting on the bed, he looked up at her. Shock, amusement, and anger flickered in his green eyes. " I am not .Yours. .Period. I am not your lady, I am not your whore. I am not your toy, plaything, or anything else for that matter. So you can just go straight to hel-Wha-!"

In a swift movement, Loki grabbed Raine and pulled her onto his lap. His hands roamed her back, a cold iron prison.

"Oh but I could make you a whore. I could touch you until you are screaming my name. I could do things that you, a pathetic mewling quim of a virgin, could never dream of. Id have you bruised and bleeding even when it isnt your time of the month. I could have you whipped double the number you were given. Your screaming would be like music" Raine squirmed in his embrace, closing her eyes and turning her face away.

"Look at me" he growled. Raine kept her eyes shut and her face averted. Until Loki's hand reached up and grabbed her face, twisting it to face his own. Raine hesitated for a moment longer before opening her eyes. Loki's pupils were so narrow, his face almost resembled that of a snake. "You will not talk to me like that again. Understood?"

Slowly, reluctantly, Raine nodded. Loki moved to kiss her but she recoiled, holding up her hands.

"Brother?" came a deeper voice. They both turned to see Thor standing in the doorway. "I came to see what was keeping you from dinner"

"Well I was just having a little chat with our friend here. I told you I invited her"

"You did?" Raine and Thor said in unison. A grin spread across Loki's face while heat crept across Raine's.

"Well you were shouting at me dearest" .Loki stood up, catching Raine's wrist as she stumbled a bit. "Do try to behave yourself" Raine did her best not to cringe as his lips grazed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews please :)**

Raine wanted nothing more than to curl up under the table and die. She didnt know what to do, it was so awkward. She should be wasting away in a dark dungeon. But oh right, Loki had basically threatened to rape her if she didnt cooperate which brings up a very good question: What did Loki want exactly? Also she'd never even heard of anything on the dinner table and was afraid to touch anything lest it be poisoned. Other than the bread Loki had forced down her throat, she hadnt had a drop or crumb of anything.

She sat at the table next to Loki and Thor sat across from them. Apparently their parents were taking a...vacation of sorts.

"So tell me, how does a young girl like yourself get involved in war?' asked Thor, before taking a gnawing a bite of meat of some sort. Raine struggled to find a response, trying to avoid Loki's expectant stare.

"My parents died when I was very young...Its just what came naturally to me" Raine finally saw a basket of red and green apples. She carefully chose a red one and took a bite.

"That's poisoned" Loki muttered which immediately caused Raine to choke and spit it out in a most unladylike fashion. Loki smothered a laugh, his hand sliding up her back. "Oh you are amusing..."

Loki picked up the bitten apple and handed it to Raine, like Lucifer offering forbidden fruit...as she grabbed a knife off the dinner table and held it to his throat. She wasnt Eve, not nearly as weak.

"Enough you two!" snapped Thor, standing up. Loki held out a hand, motioning for him to sit back down.

"You heard her, brother" said Loki calmly. "Its only in her nature after all"

Raine kept a tight grip on the knife. Loki slowly wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Now Raine...we talked about this. Now let go...or I shall have to be rather...persuasive"

"Loki dont!" Thor ordered. The way Loki tilted his head further in Raine's direction said he'd do whatever it was anyway. Raine's hand started to feel gentle pricks which quickly turned to sharp bites like a thousand cold needles penetrating her skin. Her hand started to go numb and as her fingers loosened their grip, Raine swore she heard cracking noise like ice breaking. Soon she was unable to feel her whole arm and couldnt pull away. Loki set the apple down and held his hand under the knife just as it fell from her open palm and into his.

"Good girl" Slowly, Loki let go and Raine yanked her hand away. Raine immediately wrapped her fingers around a nearby mug of tea, sighing in relief as warmth flowed into her frozen fingers. She knew from experience that Loki's fingers were cold but that...What in God's name was that? Any appetite Raine mightve had was gone. She didnt eat anything for the rest of the meal. She just stared at the now untouched apple. For a moment, she swore Loki's eyes had been almost as red.

After Loki assigned a guard to take Raine back to her cell/room, Raine ripped the blankets on her bed back and burrowed herself under, trying to shake the memory of Loki's touch.

"Now really this is childish darling"

Suddenly the covers were ripped back and Raine found herself staring up at the Prince of Lies himself. Raine groaned and turned over on her side away from him.

"Five minutes. Thats all I ask"

"Of what?"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"Well you need to be specific. Five minutes could mean anything"

Loki grabbed her shoulder and turned her roughly onto her back. He started to get on top of her, straddling her. Raine smacked her hands over his chest but they were as useless as a rabbit struggling against a wolf. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the bed.

"Loki...you dont want to do this...Im sorry for what happened at dinner. Y-you scared me" Raine hated how pathetic she sounded.

"I still scare you dont I?' he smiled. He bent down, ravishing her neck, taking care to gently scrape his teeth into her soft skin that was sure to leave a bruise. His hands snaked up her arms to pull the fabric of her dress down to bare one shoulder. His fingers quickly found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, slipping his fingers up and down the length of her scars.

"Turn over,mewling quim"

"W-W-W-No!"

Wordlessly, Loki grabbed Raine's hips and turned her on her stomach like she was a doll. He crossed his hands down the front of her stomach, under the fabric, letting his mouth run rampant down her back despite Raine's begging. Her eyes welled up with hot tears, her face burned in humiliation. She'd rather be dead than let him do this to her. It didnt mean she had to like it.

"_I...said...NO_" She somehow managed to turn back onto her back, one arm raised in a swipe to his face. She readied herself to the feel of either her nails clawing his cheek or his hand grabbing her wrist before she could hit him. But her hand hit nothing. Raine opened her eyes...the room was empty except for her. There was no sign that Loki had been there at all. Raine scrambled to the window to look at her reflection, her neck where Loki had surely left a mark. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Raine didnt sleep for the rest of the night. She started doing sit ups instead. When her ribs felt like they were aching,she just lay on her bed staring at the ceiling until sunlight began to peek through the bars. She was exhausted but everytime she let her eyes close for even a second, Loki was there again ready to catch her in a nightmarish embrace, where her screams went unheard. Or taking a place in her worst memory. In her dreams she was terribly vulnerable. Then the door opened. Before Loki could say a word, Raine slapped him hard across the face. She was fuming...and to her dismay, blushing at the memory of Loki's little 'visit'.

"Now darling..." Loki rubbed his cheek and calmly turned back to face Raine. "The day's just begun. Why not start off on a nicer note?"

"Oh like last night?" Raine spat. Loki chuckled. "Its not funny" she growled.

"I dont think I know what you mean pet"

"I think you know exactly what I mean"

"Im sure whatever it was, you must have been dreaming"

"I dont think so" Raine scoffed.

"Well maybe you wouldnt hallucinate if you actually started to eat"

"The next time you pull a stunt like that, I swear to God I'll-"

"Oooh" Loki smiled. "Are you threatening me now?" He took a step towards her. Raine took a step back. As he kept taking slow steps, Raine moved back until she was against the wall and Loki was towering above her like a lion above its prey. And like a cat, he sure was taking the time to toy with her.

"What's the best you can do to someone like me?" his voice was soft as sin and dangerous as venom.

"Loki step back" Raine's voice was hard and tight.

"Why dont you make me since you seem to think you can"

Raine swallowed. Shit.

"G-Give me a blade and ten of your best men" Raine fought a very strong urge to scream.

"You talk like a man...dress like a man...Do you kiss like one?" His hand reached out and cupped her face in his palm.

"T-Take your hand off me" Raine wrapped her hand around Loki's wrist, futilely tugging it. "Lok-Mmmf!"

Loki lowered his head and kissed her full on the mouth. His other hand slid around her waist, pressing the weight of his body against her small frame. Raine was frozen, too stunned to react for several seconds. Until she wrenched her face back, flushed, and breathing hard. Loki had a smirk on his face. Raine wanted to sink to her feet and hide somewhere.

"Well Im not sure what you kiss like...I might have to check again" Raine shook her head. Loki didnt kiss her again. Instead he turned and started to walk out of the room. He turned around.

"Arent you coming?" he asked, like he hadnt just suffocated her.

"Where are we going?" she replied, a little breathlessly "Im not...going...anywhere with you"

"To get that blade" He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat dripped down Raine's face. This dress was not helping. Or the fact that Loki had given her a tiny dagger other than the full size blade she meant. He sat there in a chair, smug, watching her. Her limbs burned but she couldnt stop. But then Loki's 9th man got his arm around her neck, holding her from behind. He placed his boot on Rain's bare foot. An indication that she should kneel and give submission. At this point, Raine was so tired she wondered why she was doing this. It wouldnt make Loki let her go. Until she caught sight of Loki again.

He was touching his fingers to his lips. Slowly. Irritatingly. Once again shoving the memory of his kiss in her face. Raine seethed at the memory of him running his hands all over her, dreamwise and real life. Anger and humiliation burned through Raine's limbs giving her the final boost she needed. In a quick movement, she elbowed him in the ribs, dropped to her knees and hauled the man over her head. He slammed onto the stone floor, the wind knocked out of him long enough for Raine to wrap her arms around his neck until he was unconscious.  
Another 9 were in crumpled heaps on the floor. Breathing hard, hair sticking to her face, muscles screaming, Raine let go of the knife Loki had handed her. Then she heard the slow clapping.

"Well well I must say that was...impressive"

Raine coughed and clutched at a stitch in her side, still on her knees. Loki rose from his chair and approached her. He reached down and tipped her chin up so she was looking into his emerald eyes.

"Tenth?" she swallowed.

"You look like you're going to faint my dear...Why not eat something?"

"Im fine" Raine shook her head, despite the fact that hunger panged in her stomach and she could barely stand. "W-Why are there only nine men?"

"I assure you there are ten" Loki smiled. It took a while for Raine to work through the fog of exhaustion in her mind. "Think fast" Loki used his foot to send Raine flat on her back.

"You see thats the sad thing about rain...its always falling" Loki offered his hand. The bastard. Raine wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Raine propped herself up on her elbows, glaring at him.

"Now dont be a bad-" Raine leapt up, tackling Loki to the ground, grabbing the knife and holding it, yet again, to his throat, breathing hard. Loki sighed.

"There's not many people who'd dare to jump on me" he said dryly.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Raine breathed. Loki shifted a bit, as if he were lying on a couch and was perfectly comfortable with a knife to his throat.

"Rain is also very sad...lonesome" Loki murmured. Any other girl might buy that sympathetic look he was giving her but not Raine. He slowly reached a hand to touch her face.

"Are you lonesome?" Raine grabbed his wrist before it could touch her cheek.

"Im not suffering for the likes of you" she snapped, shoving his hand away.

"But you are suffering...Ive seen it" His fingers gently skimmed her back.

"Fuck you" Raine growled, moving to get off him and hopefully stomp back to her...whatever it was.

"Was it something I said?" Loki expected a sharp reply. He didnt get one. She was ignoring him now. Loki hated being ignored. Before Raine knew it, she was back on the floor underneath Loki. Her heart thudded in her ears. A fact she found extremely hard to ignore.

"Get the hell-!"

"Shhhh" Loki placed a finger over her lips. "You must be tired" He started to stroke her hair away from her face. Raine closed her eyes as Loki's cool skin was pleasant on her hot face. Of course she was tired. Her shoulders, usually squared, slackened against the floor. Loki made a sympathetic noise. "What do you do in your leisure time?'

"W-what?" Raine gasped.

"What did you do when you were alone back home? You dont strike me as a people person...But you do strike dont you?"

"I...I read...s-stories...books mostly"

"Mhmmm...what is in these...books?"

"Monsters..."

Loki laughed.

"You like monsters do you?"

Raine turned her face away. Not this monster certainly. Finally Loki had the good grace to get off of her and help her up. Only to slam her up against him, so his arm was around her neck, cutting off her air. Raine kicked and struggled uselessly in his grip.

Before blacking out,she felt his lips whisper in her ear.

"Shhhh"


	7. Chapter 7

**Im not dead. I hate writers block. But I love reviews please.**

Raine stirred. Someone was dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth. And she knew just who that someone was. She grabbed his wrist before Loki could touch her again.

"Ah. She lives" Loki smiled, gently pulling his wrist away. Raine let it drop back down on the bed.

"Whats that smell?" she croaked, before clearing her throat. Whatever it was, it smelled good. Her stomach panged and her mouth started to water.

"Dinner. You can have some...but you have to be nice about it"

Raine swallowed.

"You sure you're not going to just shove it down my throat again?" she murmured. Loki chuckled. Raine slowly sat up to see that dinner was laid out on the floor on a blanket. Loki sat down on the other side. Raine slowly slid off the edge of the bed to sit opposite him.

"But in return you will answer any questions I ask"

"That depends on the question" Raine said quietly, slowly taking a piece of bread. All her movements were slow, both by choice and lack of strength.

Loki took a sip from his cup. Raine swallowed a small piece of bread and a sip of liquid chocolate.

"What was his name?"

Raine froze.

"Who?"

"The man who hurt you"

Raine slammed the cup back down, fixing Loki with such a stare that he wasnt sure whether he wanted to kiss or threaten her for it.

"Why?" her voice was hard.

"You're not making this easy"

"_Why_?" Raine repeated.

"Just curious" Loki said innocently. But Raine's defenses were already back up. Slowly she swallowed the last of her bread, stood up, swaying slightly. A sudden rush of blood filled her head and she fell back into Loki's arms.

"W-What have you given me?"

"Just something to help you sleep. Maybe I added too much"

"You...Damn you" Raine tried and failed to suppress a yawn. She yanked herself forward, on her knees, grabbing the bed, the light from the room already fading.

"You and I are going for a little nap darling. You need to sleep"

Raine was gently laid back into bed and swore she felt Loki's lips on the top of her head before entering oblivion once more.

When she opened her eyes again, her back was a mass of pain, she was lying on her stomach on a cot in a tent. Loki was no where. But someone else was. The pain was so great, she couldnt even stand up or even move much.

"How are we today?" he asked condescendingly. _Bane_, she thought. He sat on the edge of her bed. Where was the nurse? Then Raine remembered: She was the only one in here.

"It doesnt have to be this way between us"

More silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" Bane smiled, fingers tapping her lips. Raine jerked her head to show him she didnt like it. But then they both knew that Bane didnt care. His hand crept up her leg.

"Now. We'll have another little chat after your back is healed. That should give you plenty of time to think"

"_Mfff_" Was all Raine could manage. Her arm fumbled to grab Bane's hand. She couldnt stretch without causing herself more pain. He grabbed her arm and pinned it down and lowered his lips to her ear.

"There are worse things I can do than have your virgin ass whipped. But then there are also better things I can do"

Bane drew his fingers up her stomach...further...good god...his other hand pressed against her leg. Raine jerked, squirming, whimpering in pain. She wanted to scream for anyone but all Raine could manage was a choking sound. She couldnt do anything without her back bursting in flames again. It was bad enough when they used salt water to clean it every two hours or so. She shut her eyes. But her reaction was enough for Bane. For now. He left.

When she blinked,he was gone. Her eyes were a haze of tears. When Raine blinked again, she had another visitor.

"Shhhh" She felt Loki's cool hand on her hot skin. He cupped her face with one hand and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away. "Its alright Little Bird"

Finally a scream sounded from her lips and Raine found herself back in her bed in Loki's arms. She scrambled out of his embrace and curled up on the edge of the bed into a ball, burying her head in her arms, breathing heavily.

"Did he come back?" Loki asked. "I stilll havent gotten a name"

"_Get out. Just go away please_" Raine groaned, trying very hard not to burst into tears. Her shoulders shook. She knew her face was damp. Her back throbbed.

Loki reached out to touch her arm. Then thought better of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this one is a bit longer than I intended. Again reviews pleeease.**

Raine wiped her face and nose, sniffling. It was ridiculous, the way Loki toyed with her. She mentally debated who she'd rather be stuck with, him or Bane. Sighing, she rolled over wishing she could just go for a walk or something. Then she saw there was a book lying on the edge of the bed. Had Loki put that there? Slowly she sat up, resisting the urge to grab it and greedily tear through its pages. It was black with Dracula in blood red letters. Of course. A story with a monster in it. Was this some sort of apology? Nevertheless, Raine quietly leaned against the wall at the head of the bed and balanced the book in her lap.

Loki was in a sulking mood. Thor recognized it all too well. That and the fact that Loki had been going on for about 20 minutes for about the 5th time that week.

"She still wont eat?" Thor asked. It was a harmless question at best. Most midgardians wouldnt last long without food.

"Oh well she almost did today. Then I ask a simple damn question!"

"That depends brother"

"I try to help her and she gets all emotional on me?! It was a question for godsake!" Loki hissed.

"Well what was the question?" Thor was polishing his hammer as Loki paced back and forth and made gestures.

"Well Ive told you about those marks on her back"

"Five times" Thor muttered.

"I simply asked who did it and she refused to tell me!"

"No girl Ive heard of goes through a whipping. Its upsetting! What else?"

"What do you mean?" Loki stopped pacing.

"I mean what else did you do to her?"

Loki crossed his arms.

"Loki..."

"What?"

"Did you go through her memory?"

"So what if I did?" Loki snapped. Thor rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Brother you cant do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because...well...its not...How much did you see?"

"Only a little. She's quite stubborn" Loki fumed.

"This is the most Ive ever seen you talk about a woman" Thor murmured.

"A bitch is more like it" he grumbled. Then Thor smiled. "What? What are you grinning for?"

"Loki you complain about her almost every day" Thor chuckled.

"And?' Loki scoffed.

"And when you're not complaining about her, you're spending time with her"

"_So_?" Loki was really starting to get mad.

"I think you like her" Thor shrugged, his hammer already spotless.

"_What_?" Loki sounded strangled. "She's bad for my health!"

"Oh does your heart pound when you're around her?"

"Of course not!" Loki snarled, offended. Thor started to laugh. He was one of the few who dared to rile Loki. "_Dont you laugh at me_!" Loki _hated _being laughed at.

"Ah wait till I tell father! And mother! They'll be so pleased!"

"No I forbid it!" Loki protested.

"You admit it!?"

"_NO YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT_" he yelled, stomping off.

Raine was interrupted from her reading by a handmaiden coming in to tell her she was allowed to take a bath. She was handed a neatly folded white towel and robe and told to follow the handmaiden, who looked to be about Raine's age. Raine hid the book under pillow, as if it might not be there when she came back. Her spirits brightened a bit at the thought of hot water. She was led down the hallway until they came to a room. Inside was a square inground bath filled with steaming water. It was too big for just her but Raine was not one to complain. There was also another bath where several other girls were talking and giggling and bathing. Raine suddenly wished she was alone, back in her room with her book. She felt they were all staring at her...Raine snuck a look. They were. She tried to ignore the whispering but distinctly heard Loki's name among several other things.

"Oi! Who've you got there, Helen?" asked one girl with an accent. Helen, the handmaiden,ignored the girl and turned to Raine. She saw the look on Raine's face.

"Would you like help getting in my lady?" Helen asked gently. Raine forced a smile.

"No...Im fine...thank you"

"I'll just go get you some soap. Dont worry about her" Helen gave her a soft touch on her shoulder before hurrying off. Raine absolutely did not want to undress in front of these girls nor did she want them to see her back. Especially the one with the accent, who Raine could also see had dark red hair.

Slowly she breathed outwards. She quickly undressed and stepped into the bath. She slid under, letting the water muffle all her senses before coming back up.

"So" Damn. That girl again. _Just friggin ignore her_. "Is he any good?"

Raine turned to look, confused.

"Loki. Thats his bath you're using" she smirked. Raine felt her face heat up and it had absolutely nothing to do with the water. "Not very talkative are you?"

"Oh Yara dont be mean" cooed another girl.

"'M not being mean. Just curious. They say he likes his girls with a bit of fight in em. Which is warmer? His bath or his bed?" They all giggled.

Raine then made the mistake of turning away. Not only did it give the impression that Raine was guilty but it also gave this Yara girl a nice view.

"Well whats wrong there?" Yara asked. "He didnt do that to you did he? But then he does love it rough"

"Now how would you know that Yara? You've never been with him" said a swiftly returning Helen.

"There's rumours about 'im Helen"

"There's rumours about you too Yara" The others giggled in response. Yara didnt look too happy. Another much older woman came along then and clapped her hands.

"Alright then ladies come on"

"But we've still got ten minutes" said one.

"Not today you dont" the lady replied sternly. Raine averted her gaze but not long enough to miss another smirk from Yara, Helen handed her a bar of soap. Raine gently caught her fingers.

"Thank you" she whispered gratefully.

"There's always one in the lot. I'll give you some time alone" Helen said kindly. At least one person was nice to her. As soon as Helen left, Raine felt the ridiculous urge to start crying again but quickly shoved it down. She was just starting to wash as much of her back as she could manage when;

"Need some help?" came an all too familiar voice, shattering any semblance of calm she had managed. The soap slipped from her fingers and into the water where she couldnt see. She let out a startled yelp and grabbed a nearby towel.

Loki was sitting on the top step leading into the bath.

"C-Can you j-just leave me alone for one minute?" Raine choked.

"Ive left you alone for several minutes" Loki replied calmly. He removed his boots and lowered his feet into the water, sighing. "I find a nice hot bath always clears my head" Raine's fingers closed around the slippery bar of soap.

"Mind if I join you?" Loki undid a button on his leather covering. Raine threw the soap, missing him by several inches as it whizzed past his head and hit the wall. "Calm down. I was joking" he chuckled.

"Its not funny" Raine snapped.

"I see you've recovered from earlier. I hadnt meant to make you upset"

Raine scoffed in response. She was well aware this was the only towel she had and it was going to be soaked when she came out...and that Loki was sitting next to her robe. Clean clothes were presumably back in her room. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to get out. Only to see Loki was tapping his fingers on her robe.

"L-Loki" Raine shivered, the air now cold and uncomfortable on her skin.

"Say please" Loki's gaze never left hers,

"Please"

"Loki please give me my robe...say it nicely" Raine swallowed. Would he never stop teasing and, in some cases, tormenting her? She couldnt make the words come out. Loki sighed. "Turn around then"

Raine slowly turned her back to him, shivering but trying to do so quietly and trying not to shake either. She felt the robe on her shoulders covering her back but not yet closed enough to cover her front...which Loki reached a hand around and yanked the towel off her. It hit the ground with a wet slap. Raine gasped softly,quickly pulling the robe closed, knowing full well that Loki could easily rip it off if he wanted to.

His hands slowly encircled her waist and his voice shhhed her as Loki gently held her from behind as if she would fall apart in his arms. He pressed his face gently to her neck.

"Were they mean to you?" he murmured.

"N...No...just a bit...rude is all" It wasnt exactly a lie.

"They made a comment about your back didnt they?"

"What do you care?" Raine whirled around. Loki looked almost...concerned? Gentle? Raine glared straight up into his green eyes with her own.

"You're in my charge" Loki attempted to touch her face. Raine slapped it away. "Its my job to care"

"Im fine" Raine attempted to stomp past him.

"I told Helen Id take you back. You dont know the way. You could get lost"

"Ill take my chances" Raine huffed. Loki grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around, smack into his chest, mouth over hers, hand tangled in her wet hair. His other hand tugged her robe down one shoulder. Raine still had no idea how to react other than complete terror. Quickly, she pulled away, yanking her robe back up around her shoulder.

"Any other young lady would gladly accept a kiss from a prince...yet you quake at my very touch" Loki cupped her face in one hand. Raine just stared at his feet and the water behind them. "So I guess you'll just have to stay until Im done here" he smiled. He started to loosen his shirt. Raine's temper flared and she suddenly pushed Loki backwards. He crashed, fully clothed under the water. It wasnt out of intent to kill him or anything. She just wanted to show him that he wasnt as big as he thought he was. That and the fact that, prisoner or not,she was not his to toy with whenever he wanted. Raine didnt fancy being in proximity to an unclothed Loki either.

She waited for him to burst back out in fury.

"Loki?" she asked, stepping ankle deep into the pool. Oh shit had he drowned? It wasnt likely. But still Raine found her self waist deep, back in the pool, soaking her robe. Suddenly a hand grabbed her ankle, yanking her under, bringing Raine face to face with a very pissed off Loki. She burst back through the surface with Loki behind her. He yanked her against him from behind, nails digging into her neck and the other in an iron grip around her waist.

"I can last a lot longer down there than you can,_mortal_" he spat, dragging them both under before Raine could scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it. Please review and let me know :)**

Raine's eyes inched open. Everything was blurry, starting to come into focus.

"She pushed me!" Loki growled.

"So you fly into a rage like a boy and try to kill her?!" came the voice of Thor.

"She started it"

"Brother this is not how you deal with women! Especially mortals! You know how fragile they are!"

"So I shouldve let her go unpunished?!" Loki was furious.

"You couldve just took her back to her room instead of trying to drown the poor thing!"

Raine slowly breathed in and out. Her throat was sore.

"We'll discuss this later" Thor sat down on the edge of her bed. His large hand touched her face. Loki sat still soaking wet in a corner, arms crossed, glaring over at Raine. She was just now getting the fact that she was lying in bed...and she was wearing nothing but a slip underneath the sheets.

"Loki...dont you have something you'd like to say?"

"I will if she does" Loki hissed. Raine coughed and slowly sat up, holding a blanket to cover herself. She tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"I am though...sorry" she croaked.

"Oh I'll bet you are" he snarled,green eyes scorching.

"See? Now your turn" Thor turned to Loki who scowled in response. He uncrossed his arms and slowly approached her bedside. His hands slowly curled into fists.

"I...am sorry. Forgive me" Loki slowly pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. But the look in his eyes said he was anything but sorry.

The next morning, Thor got word that there was Odin needed reinforcements. So much for that 'vacation'.

"No Loki you stay"

"What?!" Loki hated being left out, especially when it was another oppertunity to prove himself.

"Try putting yourself in her perspective! Use Cloaking!" Cloaking was where Loki could make himself invisible. He didnt use it much except in battle. Odin had also warned against it. Also Loki felt wierd when he did it.

"But Father needs our help!" Loki protested.

"And think how proud he'll be when he learns of your endeavours with this girl!"

"I told you a thousand times I have no desire to-to...whatever it is you're accusing me of!"

"Loki even if you wont admit it, we both know you-"

"SHUT UP"

"Calm down. You'll make Heimdall I doubt Father needs much help. Go see Mother! She'll be happy to see you!"

"She's home?" Loki hadnt been told.

"See? You didnt even notice our own Mother!" Thor chuckled. Loki scowled as he stomped away to go change. Though a tiny part of him wondered what it would be like to watch and talk to Raine who would have no idea he was even there.

Raine slowly sat away from the other girls. Apparently this was to be her new profession...being more...lady like? Oh crap. Yara was sitting with a group of the others. Raine was handed an embroidery hoop and a needle. Unbeknownst to her, Loki snickered at the rather helpless look on her face.

"A little out your league Drain?" Raine looked up. Nicknames were the worst. Only she thought it would be a commanding officer to give her one and not this snobby mean bitch.

"Tension in the ranks" Loki chuckled. He Cloaked a hoop and needle for himself too. Might as well try to see if there was anything to this perspective crap of Thor's. He felt a small twist of fear and sadness...utter confusion and helplessness...only he didnt know why exactly. Maybe it was something he ate this morning. Loki quickly shook it off.

The only thing Raine knew how to do with a needle was tend wounds and kill someone in about 5 different ways with it. Why should this be any different?

Loki groaned.

"This is probably the most boring thing in all of Asgard!" he moaned. He was actually quite good at it. But how anyone could sit through this for hours like he'd seen Mother do, was unfathomable. He made a mental note to make Heimdall, the all-seeing all-hearing guardian of Asgard, swear never to tell anyone.

"How we doing over there Drain?" called Yara.

"Now you're not really going to sit there while she calls you names are you?" Loki said, ignoring the fact that Raine couldnt hear only thing Raine had managed was a few crooked stitches and pricked her finger several times.

"Come on...you tell me off all the time" Loki urged. Now a bizarre urge to scream filled him. He made a mental note never to emotionally eat a second serving of dessert before bed again. This was all her fault.

"Cat got your tongue?" Raine froze, remembering exactly the last time that phrase had been said to her. She slowly looked over at Yara. Loki waited for Raine to say something.

"Its just a few stitches? See? Like this!" Loki did it in front of Raine as an example. But of course, Raine couldnt see it.

"No" Raine said quietly, slowly. Again, Loki waited for a threat, a comeback of any kind.

"Is your throat sore?" To be honest it was a little from Loki's assassination attempt the other day. She just didnt want to talk to Yara or any of her flock.

"Loki must really have a silvertongue then" Yara sneered.

Fury exploded in Loki's chest. Only he wasnt angry at what Yara had said...he was more irritated that she had upset Raine...

"Well if you're not going to do anything-" Loki chucked his hoop, unCloaked so it hit Yara, bouncing off her forehead.

"Ow!" Raine looked in Loki's direction, seeing nothing. "You're crazy!" she towered over Raine now.

"I didnt-!" Raine now looked strangely like a helpless child.

"It came from your direction. Admit it Drain"

"Oh dear" said Loki. Raine slowly stood up, hand in a hard fist on her hoop, face to face with Yara. "Thats more like it"

"I didnt throw it...and thats not my name" She stared straight into Yara's face. Loki couldnt help but notice how Raine looked at that moment. Her shoulders squared like she was ready to step into a battlefield. This was the Raine he knew.

"Whats going on here?" The head Lady had come back.

"You're a freak" Yara hissed.

"Ladies!"

"She threw a hoop at me!" Yara protested.

"Apologize and the matter will be settled"

Suddenly Raine's shoulders slumped forward after a minute.

"You didnt...you know you didnt!" Loki couldnt understand why Raine was suddenly giving up. Raine lowered her gaze.

"Im..."

"No" Loki now felt sadness. A sadness so dark there might as well have been a rain cloud over his head.

"...terribly sorry" Raine finished, fighting to keep her voice turned back to her group, triumphant and the laughter and talking resumed. Slowly Raine sat down. Her fingers were clutched tightly around her hoop. Little flowers of blood stained the white cloth from where Raine had accidentally pricked them. She kept her head lowered for the rest of this torture, quietly and crookedly stitching the word 'Freak' into the fabric.

Loki understood now. These werent his emotions...They were Raine's.


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what to do. Read, enjoy, review. :)**

"What does it mean?" Loki demanded. Frigga, the queen and the only mother he'd ever known, smiled at him. He still wasnt sure how to feel about this. But to be honest, it was scary.

"It appears you two have formed a Bond" she said kindly, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thats not possible, she's Mortal!" Loki exclaimed.

"Apparently it is. What did you feel?"

Loki swallowed, trying to wrap his mind around this turn of events.

"She's...sad...very sad..."

"Well from what you've told me, your friend has been through much more than any woman could be expected to handle. War, whipping, brutality..."

"She never talks about it...and she's not my friend. From what I understand, she loathes the very core of me"

"Think of her like a bird Loki. A bird with a broken wing that needs care"

"Ive tried to be nice...more or less...but it doesnt matter, she still wont tell me a thing" he fumed.

"You cant force her Loki and you shouldn't"

"But how on earth am I supposed to get her to behave?!"

"For starters you could-"

"I know I know try and see things from her perspective, Ive already tried that! The only thing I learned was that needlework should be incinerated!"

"You were rather good at it" Frigga remarked. Loki 'hmmphed' and crossed his arms, turning his back. Frigga placed her hands on his shoulders and her chin on his shoulder. It was at times like these where Loki was glad to have a mother, biological or not.

"Try again" she said softly.

Raine finally was allowed to retreat to her room. If this was to be daily life for her then she'd rather pitch herself out the window. She leaned against the door, sliding to the floor, hand over her mouth. Her throat was tight. She slowly breathed through her nose, eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, Raine stared at the window. There was enough room to sit by it. And another book lay on it. Slowly she got up and sat next to the window, picking up the book. Frankenstein. She had only finished Dracula this morning before being dragged away. Quietly she curled up on the bed, hugging the book to her chest. Her back was to Loki, Cloaked once more.

Suddenly Loki wanted to comfort her and tell her she was worth 10 of any girl he'd ever met. But all he could do was watch her fall asleep. He softly started to stroke her hair. She shifted a little bit in her sleep. Then Loki saw something on her wrist. A very thin red line. Carefully, he pulled her sleeve up to find the fresh-cut word 'Freak'.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?" he muttered quietly.

Loki found himself following Raine the next day to her cooking lesson. He sat on a stool next to her at a table. She seemed calm today but Loki sensed a hint of fear, uneasiness. She was nervous. In front of her were two baskets of red and green apples. Raine was to be making a small pie.

"Now remember!" said the head Lady, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach"

Quietly Raine started to peel and slice a green apple. She seemed to be going slow. Loki sensed her desire to do it right and that somehow, that would make it taste better. Mortals, especially women, were such funny things.

"Thats a big step" Loki said. After all, she seemed to prefer the red ones. "Now Raine I know you cant hear me but we need to talk about that" he pointed at her wrist, the word hidden by her sleeve.

She ignored him. Of course.

"Firstly, you have very nice skin and this is a waste. Its also unhealthy and only makes things worse. How does this-" Loki found himself getting angrier as he spoke. He grabbed a knife from a nearby table and drew the blade over his own wrist. "How does it make you feel better? There's no need for it. If I see anymore of it then...well you'll know that I know. Are we understood?"

Raine had finished cutting her apples and started to place them in the dough-lined pie tin.

"Good...ow" Loki held his wrist in his hand. Perhaps he went just a tad deep. Then a droplet of blood fell to the floor. Rain cast a glance in his direction. Then noticed the blood on the floor. She saw another drop fall. It wasnt her. She knelt down, seeing it was fresh and slowly held out her hand, catching the drops. Slowly she started to rise, keeping her hand extended. Loki was torn between pulling away before she could touch him and seeing what she would do.

Gently, her hand met his and her eyes widened. Then Loki knew that she could see him clear as day. Fear, confusion,shock and a small hint of softness filled her expression.

"Why is there blood on my knife?" Yara exclaimed, turning. No one else saw Loki but Raine. Then Yara grabbed Raine's hand away from Loki, leaving him invisible once more. She scrutinized the blood on Raine's hand with a disgusted look on her face. Raine wrenched her hand away before there was any chance Yara would see her wrist.

"Dont touch me" she said in a hard voice.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I could ask the same thing" Raine retorted, quickly covering the shock of seeing Loki.

"Is there a problem here?" the Head said wearily, this having been the 2nd time the two had clashed. Well the third actually if you included the first encounter in the bath.

"Witch" Yara snapped.

"Im still better than certain bitch" Raine couldnt hear the "About time" from Loki but she was still looking where he had been visible a moment ago. Although Loki had a sinking feeling that if he didnt say something to Raine soon, he'd find 'witch' on her other wrist. After she put her pie in the oven, Raine was then told to stay behind and wipe the tables. Only instead of anger, Loki sensed relief...and he had a feeling he was about to get chewed out.

Her back was to him as she said;

"Are you still there?"

Slowly Loki dropped his cover and Raine turned around. Loki held up his hands as if to show he wasnt going to hurt her or anything.

"How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes" he lied.

"I dont believe you"

"Smart girl" Loki asked. He was generally a very good liar, as Thor had often remarked. As to be expected, Rain was defensive. Did this mean she could feel his emotions too? He hoped not.

Raine started to wipe the tables.

"So why did you cut yourself?" she asked.

"I didnt mean to" Loki mentally scrambled for an excuse. He'd never had to mentally scramble for anything. Damn her.

"Didnt mother ever teach you not to play with sharp things?"

"I wasnt playing"

"Then what were you doing? Trying to kill me?"

"Why do you question me?" Loki shifted his stance.

"Someone needs to" Raine wiped the last table where he was standing. Slowly,hesitantly, she took Loki's wrist where a thin pink scab was already beginning to form. Loki was just about to wrap his own fingers around her wrist and confront her (so she could actually hear him this time) about the words carved in her skin, when a loud growl sounded.

Loki just now realized that he'd forgotten to eat breakfast this morning in his habit of following Raine. He placed a hand on his stomach. Yep that was his. He also felt a slight tinge of amusement from Raine. An awkward silence hung in the air until Raine spoke.

"Sit down" she sighed.

"Why?"

"Just..." Gently Raine eased him onto a stool. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Didnt your mother teach you that either?" Raine went to open the oven.

"I forgot" Loki said, a little sheepishly.

Raine took a knife and cut a slice, puncturing the warm crust. The aroma made Loki's mouth water and his stomach growl even louder despite his inner pleas for it to please shut the hell up.

"You should probably-"

"Think of it as a...peace offering for pushing you earlier. I dont even eat pie" Raine pushed the plate towards him. Not only was Loki terribly hungry, he somehow felt he didnt want to upset Raine any further. He felt a rush of nervousness from her. Slowly, Loki scooped up a piece with a fork and put it in his mouth.

It was so good he could only stare for a few seconds, trying to remember how to think straight.

"Its terrible isnt it?" Raine stared at her feet. "I'll just-"

Loki pushed the plate out of the way and grabbed her in a hug. All he could think of was how he hated to see those words 'freak' on her skin and it only made him hold her tighter. Raine just stood there, confused, frightened and just a tiny bit pleased...and struggling to breathe.

"They sent me to see what was taking you so..." Oh hell. Yara. Slowly, reluctantly, Loki let go of her. Raine's face blazed as she quickly left past Yara who had a smirk on her face, quickly following after her. He spent the next several minutes, savoring every blissful bite of the pie. Maybe there was something to this after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Im terribly sorry for this short chapter but I promise to better on the next. I just have some school work and laundry to do at the moment.**

Raine was teased mercilessly for the next few days but all she could think of was the rather frightening way Loki had held her...like he'd never let go. Was her pie really that good? She pushed aside all thought that Loki would want someone like her. She'd seen too much of his behaviour towards her to know that he was someone who wasnt likely to feel... things that way. At least not about her. Besides there was to be a trip to earth, or as they called it, Midgard next week. Would she even be allowed to go? The objective was something about mingling and culture.

"Say Drain...where did you come from anyway?" asked Yara.

Somewhere you wouldnt last ten seconds, Raine thought. It was then she noticed the window in the hall they were walking through...She stopped. It was open and overlooking what looked like the sea. It was more like a doorway.

Loki stood the next evening with Frigga as Thor and Odin came home. He realized with a jolt that he hadnt seen Raine today. It was almost nightfall. Amidst the hugging and greetings, Loki suddenly felt an overwhelming surge of sorrow. He heard the crashing of waves. A brief image flashed before his eyes. Raine stood on a ledge.

"_No_" said Loki.

'What was that son?"

"Loki what's wrong?" asked Thor. Loki was visibly upset. A paralyzing cold engulfed his body and he felt like he couldnt breathe.

_"No...No you're not...!"_

It was at that moment that Loki took off running, trying to sense where Raine was. Both Thor and Odin looked expectantly at Frigga for an explanation.

Raine felt like she had jumped into a pit full of ice cold needles. The water filled the very core of her. She was never going to be warm again as the dark water enveloped her. Warmth seemed like a fairy tale now.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki sloshed out of the water, dropping on all fours, an unconscious Raine underneath him. The very air stung his throat. The way Raine looked right now, she could be made of snow and ice. Her skin was freezing, deathly pale, her soaked dress clung to her equally wet skin. Her lips were starting to go blue.

"_You stupid girl_!" he wheezed, prying open her response, Raine came to, coughing up water. A good deal of it, splashed straight in Loki's face.

Then Loki slapped her. Hard. It was like being smacked with the flat of a blade left out in the cold. Hard, steel, stinging. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"_Why would you do that_?!" To say Loki was angry or upset was an understatement. He grabbed her arm and ripped back the sleeve. "_And I never want to see this again. Ever. Do you understand or do I have to make you_?" Loki didnt know how he would make her but if scaring her was going to keep her from cutting then thats what he would do.

Raine couldnt make any words come out. But then she felt tears start to sting her eyes and was helpless to stop them. She couldnt remember the last time she had cried in front of anyone...or the last time she let herself cry period. Loki's face softened. He decided he didnt like seeing Raine cry. He found himself wanting to put her back together. Which was extremely odd because Loki never felt that way.

Slowly, gently, Loki pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as if he could keep her from falling to pieces. Rain's face nestled itself in his shoulder. The wind knifed at them both. Loki then saw Frigga, Odin and Thor only a few feet away from them. Loki felt another overwhelming urge to hide Raine. He was strangely selfish when it came to her and he hated himself for it.

"I told you" Thor said to Odin.

"How long has-" Odin began to ask before both of them were shhhed by Frigga.

Loki carried a soaking wet Raine back to her room, which conveniently enough, had a fireplace. He extended his hand and flames shot up.

"You're going to catch a cold"

Raine's back was to him as she shivered. With shaking fingers, she peeled the dress from her frozen skin, trying to ignore Loki. Loki was just trying to ignore the fact that Raine had nothing but a soaked pair of knickers on. He saw her scarred back and resisted the extremely tempting urge to demand who had done it. Raine folded her arms over her chest and laid down in front of the fire. Loki grabbed several blankets off the bed and wrapped them around Raine.

"You need to keep warm for godsake" he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"..." was her response.

Despite her expressionless face, Loki felt she was a mixture of sadness and fear. As he opened his mouth to tell her he wasnt going to hurt her, Raine's eyes closed and he didnt say anything.

Soon they were both asleep as Frigga came in. Quietly, she took another blanket from the bed and draped it over Loki before leaving.

Loki found himself in Raine's memory again. She was still on the cot, her back a bloodied mess.

"They tell me you're not talking" Bane said. Raine's fingers slowly curled up into a fist. "Now lets not be so bloody sensitive Raine" Loki sat on the end of her cot, invisible. That was one thing Loki didnt like about this. He couldnt help Raine or beat the shit out of this scum. Red had already seeped through the bandages. The medic, Sam had gone to get some more. He was a bit old so Raine didnt mind and had always been kind to her since she was little.

"Have we been thinking about what Ive said?"

Raine could only glare at him with undisguised hatred that quite clearly indicated her answer. Bane gently placed a hand on her back before slowly pressing down hard. Raine felt his nails and bit her lip to keep from crying out. This was obviously painful.

"I'll ask you again...Have you been-"

"Sir?" Bane quickly removed his hand. Sam looked suspiciously at him.

" Hello Sam.I just thought Id see how she's doing" Loki sorely regretted the fact that he wasnt able to strangle this man. So he looked at Sam expectantly. Thankfully, he could see from the expression on Sam's face that he had seen what had just happened. Bane left shortly after. As Sam started to apply clean bandages;

"Has he been doing that?"

Raine blinked in response.

"Why?"

"..."

"He wanted you to do something didnt he?"

Raine swallowed, trying not to shake. Sam was the only person she would admit to caring for.

"I figured as much. He cant treat you this way. You have to tell someone"

Raine shook her head.

"You tried to deal with it and look whats happened" He held up a bloody bandage.

She was aching to say she'd rather deal with this than let Bane touch her.

"If he does anything again, I dont care what you say, you will come to me"

Sam gently stroked her hair back as if she was his own daughter.

"I remember every skinned knee, cold, and scrape you've gotten yourself into. I realize you are not a child anymore. But it doesnt mean I care for you any less"

Loki blinked and returned to a dreamless sleep, resisting the urge to look at Raine's childhood.

**Reviews plz :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews make my day!**

Raine stirred. Her limbs felt a tad stiff. Then she remembered. She had tried to kill herself yesterday. And Loki had saved her. Loki, of all people. Raine suddenly recalled the memory of his arms around her and rolled over. She was alone. A clean dress had been laid out on the bed for her. A note too. Still wrapped in a blanket, Raine slowly got up and read it.

_Im sorry to leave you so soon but I will be back in the afternoon. I know needlework is enough to drive anyone to their death. Believe me. I know. So in a way, Ive saved you again. I expect to find you alive and unharmed when I return-Loki_

Raine slowly pulled the dress over her head and cracked her neck a few times. She wasnt happy but she wasnt miserable either. She just wanted not to talk today. But the door was open. She picked up the blankets off the floor and started to fold them. She knew she didnt have to. But cleaning and making things neat was something Raine liked to do. She looked at the open doorway as Helen came in.

"Good morning milady"

"Good morning" Raine suddenly felt a pit of fear in her stomach. How many people knew about...yesterday? "Um..."

"Oh Loki told me to show you around. Im afraid breakfast is with the others...but I can bring you something if you like"

"No now is fine" If there was a chance Yara knew, Raine didnt want to make it look like she was hiding, as tempting as eating alone might be. She liked to take her time with food as she never knew when her next meal would be or if she would even live to it. But she felt her mood sink slightly.

Raine was quietly sitting, cutting some fruit when Yara sat down across from her.

"So you're eating with us today Drain. Is Loki getting tired of you already?"

Slowly Raine focused on a bite of strawberry.

"You're supposed to use a fork Drain, not a knife"

"Oh. Thank you for enlightening me" Raine said sweetly before stabbing the knife into the wood between Yara's fingers and fixing Yara with a stare of solid ice. "Care to enlighten me further?" she said, voice hard, enjoying the look on Yara's face and for once not caring that everyone was watching. The only thing she regretted was the slight fear she sensed from Helen who was sitting next to her. She didnt want Helen to think she was a freak too.

Yara jerked her hand back.

"Oh dont worry Yara. If I wanted one of your fingers, I'd have it. Just be lucky its not your head" Raine growled.

"Raine" Helen said quietly, putting her hand on Raine's arm.

"Now if you dont mind, Id like to enjoy my breakfast in peace"

Raine yanked the knife free of the wood and finished her fruit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, y'all know what to do.**

"Lets just say that if there is any glass in there, it is probably broken" said Thor.

"I'll be fine" Raine said quietly. Apparently Loki had gotten himself into a scratch with a bilgesnipe and had to rest for a while despite his insisting that it was just a scratch. It was only on Frigga's suggestion that he grumpily complied. But what about Loki's wierd healing abilities when he cut himself with that knife? Then Raine realized that she had no idea what bilge snipe were. "Bilge snipe?"

"You know huge scaly big antlers?" Thor said, imitating with his hands on his head. Raine just looked at him, confused. Thor lowered his hands, disappointed. "You dont have those?"

Raine slowly shook her head.

"Well they are repulsive" Thor shrugged. Raine was just mentally steeling herself for the fact that she was about to walk into Loki's bedroom.

"And you came to me why?"

"He likes you"

"I doubt that" Raine murmured.

"He started getting very upset before you...jumped"

"A-again I doubt it" Raine stammered. Thor chuckled.

Raine curled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. The room was empty. He was probably changing or something. Raine tried to ignore the enormous bed. A horned helmet sat on a stack of books. She gently touched the tip of one with her finger. It looked rather heavy and uncomfortable. It was so quiet and nerve wracking that Raine fought the urge to run back out and hide.

Then a hand came down on her shoulder. Raine whirled around to a shirtless Loki with a bloodied rag in his hand. She nearly fell backwards but Loki grabbed her wrist.

What looked like the deep claw mark of a tiger was on Loki's shoulder.

"I should've known they'd send you" he scowled.

"I-I-I'll just l-leave then if-" she stammered, trying to keep her eyes on his face even though she didnt like the way he was looking at her.

"I think having you stay would be fair punishment" Loki smirked.

"Punishment?" Raine tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

"For yesterday"

"Loki let go or I'll-"

"Oh please threaten me, you're simply adorable" Loki grinned. Raine dug her fingers into Loki's arm, not wanting to hurt him further but enough to show she meant it.

"Ow!" Loki let go. "What was that for?!" he snapped.

"I asked nicely and you didnt return the favor" Raine crossed her arms.

"You cheated" Loki growled.

"Because you're the one to lecture me on cheating?" Raine scoffed, pleased to have gotten the last word for the second time today. She noticed a roll of bandages on the floor. She sighed and picked it up. "Sit down"

"Why?"

"There's a chair over there"

"I think I can decide where I sit" Loki had that irritating tone back as he sat on the bed.

"Fine..."Raine paused. "Stain the sheets for all I care"

As Raine stomped over, Loki slid into the middle of the bed, away from the edge. Which meant Raine would have to get on the bed. With Loki who also happened to not be wearing a shirt. She turned to her back to him and slowly breathed out and pushed away a sorely tempting image of smothering him with a pillow...which became even more tempting when she heard Loki smother a laugh.

Eternally grateful that her face remained its normal temperature, Raine hesitantly sat next to Loki, taking the bedside pitcher and kept her eyes fixed on his arm which was already beginning to mend near the edges. She soaked the clean portion of the rag, the pitcher in her lap, and dabbed at the wound.

"So how was your day?" Loki asked.

Raine shrugged in response, careful not to meet Loki's gaze, trying her best not to actually touch him.

"You're very good at this"

"Its hardly difficult' Raine said quietly. She bandaged his arm. "Should be fine in the morning" Loki reached up, gently touching her face. Raine stayed very still, warmth flooding her face as she kept her eyes on the mattress beneath them.

"I missed you today" he said softly. He stroked her hair back behind her ear, thumb gently moving along her mouth. Raine's eyes closed as his warm palm cupped her cheek. "It would have been ten times worse had I not been there yesterday"

Raine bit her lip. He's just patronizing you...

"You dont believe me?" he said, sensing her doubt. Raine suddenly wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. For her, there was no such thing as a happy ending and if there was, she certainly wasnt worth one involving someone like Loki. "My little bird..." He rubbed his hand over her back. Slowly he pressed his forehead gently to hers. For one long moment, it stayed like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and review plz**

Raine breathed in the air, eyes taking in her wide blue mortal sky. It felt shockingly strange to think where she just came from wasnt Earth. But they had been told beforehand that they were being watched by Heimdall the all hearing all seeing guardian as a precaution.

" We know that" Yara scoffed. But Raine had a feeling this was directed at her, from a certain prince.

Raine couldnt even begin to fathom hearing and seeing everything all at once. So much had changed in the past few weeks.

"Oi Drain?" Raine had unthinkingly let her mind wander to the uncharacteristic tenderness with which Loki had held her."Where's Moira?"

"Who?" Raine had no idea who that was.

"She was just with us a minute ago! Wasnt she Rose?" Yara said to a blond haired, blue-eyed girl next to her.

"She does tend to wander" Rose agreed. Now Raine knew a trick when she saw one. But then she never paid much attention to the others and would hate to be blamed should something happen. And if they were lying, Yara should start counting her blessings (and her fingers) now.

"I think she was near those stands back there"

Raine turned to look and then looked back. Rose and Yara were gone. Raine whirled around.

"Shit" she muttered. Slowly the sky started to darken as Raine made her way through the streets, to no avail. How on earth was she supposed to get the fuck back? What would they tell Loki?! Raine ran a hand through her hair and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Only to walk smack into another man.

"Im sorry Im just trying-" Raine closed her eyes

"I've never heard you apologize...my lady...or should I say Raine?"

Raine's eyes snapped wide open. No. This wasnt real. She was absolutely numb as Bane took her hand.

"Storm's coming...and you're lost aren't you?"

Drops of rain began to fall but that had nothing to do with the chill that filled her.


	16. Chapter 16

"N-no"Raine choked. Bane tilted his head sideways, mockingly. She thought perhaps by following Bane, she could formulate a plan. Only now she was standing in front of a bed and hadnt thought of a single thing.

"How's your back?" he asked, voice laced with fake concern. Raine couldnt move a muscle. Her face felt like stone only it was ready to crumble at the same time. She stiffened even further when Bane drew a hand up her spine. "I'd like to see"

Raine tried to make a break for the door but Bane quickly grabbed her and shoved her down on the bed on her stomach. Raine squirmed and kicked helplessly. She was about to scream but was stopped when Bane crammed a rag in her mouth. She let out a muffled cry of rage, the sounds of ripping fabric filling her ears. Her fingers clutched futilely at the sheets as Bane ran his fingers down her scars. It wasnt at all like the way Loki touched them. When he touched them, it was gentle, as if they were still healing. With Bane, it was different. It was a reminder that he could still hurt her. He took pleasure in remembering it when all Raine wanted to do was forget it. It was possibly even more violating than what he was going to do to her rolled outside.

"I bet you still dream about it dont you?"

She shut her eyes as Bane bared her shoulders. Raine managed to shove her arms under herself, over her chest.

"You probably also wish you'd said yes to me when you had the chance"

Working with her tongue, Raine spat out the rag and, between gasping for breath, replied;

"Not a chance in hell" The rag left a foul taste in her mouth but was quickly being replaced with the salt of Raine's tears. She dropped her face back in the mattress, trying to wipe them away so Bane wouldnt have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Now stop being so modest when we both know there's nothing to hide" Bane rolled her over so that she looked up at him but was still trapped underneath.

Bane pulled out a knife. "Last chance" Raine shook her head. She felt Bane shrug as he took the knife to her arm and sliced a thin line. Now both of her arms would have scars. Ironically Raine found herself worrying terribly about what Loki was going to say. Oh God he was going to hate her. Another. Then another. Until the green fabric was soaked with blood it was almost black. Raine let one arm fall, leaving one over her chest, preventing Bane from having easy access to rip her dress down to her waist..

"Good girl. Now the other"

"My...arm hurts" Raine hated how petulant and scared she sounded. To her intense embarassment, she was crying, not only with what was about to happen to her but more of what Loki was going to do when he found out. She didnt even know why she cared. He obviously didnt. But Raine closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in the moments where Loki had not lost his temper or threatened her. When his arms were around her, she felt...wanted. Like she wasnt alone or a freak. It just felt nice. If she really let herself admit it, having Loki was almost like having a friend. And she so rarely had those.

"Oh that will be the least of your problems" Bane breathed

Just as Bane grabbed a handful of the front of her dress and Raine shut her eyes once more, remembering the feel of Loki gently pressing his lips to her forehead, Bane felt a knife under his chin.

"Now even I know its bad form to force oneself on a mortal" Raine's mind went into overload. Loki was here. The thought exploded in her thoughts and her knees went weak with relief.

"So this is the one who's been scaring my little bird" Though his tone was soft, Raine had never heard him sound so angry. "And Im quite...selfish when it comes to her" Bane slowly raised his hands. "Wait for me outside"

Raine didnt need to be told twice. She tore herself off the bed. Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. Raine winced at his tight grip but he soon let go.

She practically flew out of the room.

"Now you're not going to scream. But you'll want to" Loki growled.

Raine tripped, falling face forward into the mud. She spat out a mouthful. Her shoulders were so heavy she could barely lift them. The rain crashed over her and she struggled to breathe. She couldnt get up and was filled once more with a very strong desire to die. A scream sounded from her mouth which quickly turned into heavy sobs. She was nothing and couldnt lift a finger to save herself despite her training. Slowly she felt Loki's fingers tip her face upward. He was crouched on his knees next to her, just like she was. He pulled her shaking body gently to his,placing a hand on her exposed back.

"Shhh...its alright now...Im taking you home" he said softly, 'shhing' her as Heimdall opened the portal.

Raine sniffled as she recognized Loki's room once more. He handed her a black shirt of his which came down to her knees, leaving her sodden muddied torn dress on the floor. Loki gently took her arm and pushed up the sleeve from where Bane had cut into her. He gently cleaned and bandaged it, next wiping the mud from her face. Loki found he enjoyed cleaning her. Not because he liked seeing her distraught or hurt but because it felt like he was physically putting her back together.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here...For starters Im not going to hurt you..." Loki felt Raine's fear and caution like it was his own. She was still shaking. Raine was shut down, meaning she wouldnt talk for a few hours at least.

"I just want you...safe...this is the one place where you cant be disturbed..."

Loki gently touched her clean face before Raine laid down, turning away. Loki gently pulled the covers over her. She was so small that the bed seemed to swallow her. Loki gently stroked her hair back until Raine was sleeping. In her sleep, Raine wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. Raine had never felt so small and fragile but at the same time, she had never felt so safe and warm.


	17. Chapter 17

Raine slowly awoke to the rain tapping on the window pane. It was so quiet except for the sound of Loki's breathing. Raine looked down to see his arms around her waist. Slowly, she turned her head. He was fast asleep, facing her. It felt so strange and wierd for Raine to see him like this. But to be honest, it was rather fascinating...and when yesterday, waking up in his bed in nothing but one of his shirts, it would have mortified her. Today...today she didnt know what to feel. Safe yes...but happy? He had after all just saved her from a violent rape for which she was extremely grateful. And said he was selfish when it came to her. Raine didnt like to think so much in the morning. Carefully, Raine rolled over, just watching the rise and fall of his chest.

She inched her face closer until it was a mere inch from Loki's, quietly resisting a strange urge to touch him...and failing completely. Hesitantly, she touched her finger to his prominent cheekbone, gently stroking, like he was a pet cat. Raine wondered what it would be like to...no...no she couldnt kiss him. She wouldnt and shouldnt by all means, intents, and purposes. He wasnt hers. She didnt even have the right to touch him. But before she could draw her finger back, Loki's eyes opened. He smiled when he saw her.

"Well that was a first" he murmured.

Raine shot up, trying not to look guilty and turning her flushed face away. She noticed a plain blue dress on the end of the bed. Perfect material for rainy weather. It was a plain slate blue, the kind that didnt make a big deal of itself. Quiet. Like her. Raine quickly pulled it over her head, forgetting that she still had Loki's shirt on underneath. She pretended to take no notice of him sitting up.

But she didnt protest when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Its odd...waking up next to someone else"

Loki was getting a mixed jumble of emotions from Raine. Still a lot of fear but this time Loki could sense just a hint of content. He also found he quite liked her company in here. He reached up and softly stroked her face. Raine let herself enjoy it for just a minute before quietly replying;

"I should probably go"

"You're perfectly welcome to stay"

"That wouldnt be...you know...people might..." Raine gently caught his fingers with her own. It was so long since Loki had known a nice girl. Others were scary, boring, slutty...but not her. She was nice but dangerous when she wanted. Raine always felt fragile in his arms but was untouchable with a blade.

"Stay" Loki said gently, to let her know she had a choice but really wanting her to stay.

Then Raine did something she never thought she would let herself do in a thousand years. Slowly, gently, softly she gave Loki a kiss on the cheek before getting up and leaving, Quietly closing the door behind her. As Loki sat there in a daze, he found it was ten minutes before his thoughts settled.

_Damn_.

Raine sat with her hands around a mug of tea, her back to Yara and her crew. Not even they could upset her today...or at least she wouldnt let them.

"So you found your way back Drain?"

_Obviously Im right here._

Raine quietly sipped her tea. She'd had to deal with worse, especially last night. There was no way Yara couldve known that and even she wasnt that cruel. Raine quietly surveyed that except for her mug of tea, her table was empty. So as Yara came behind Raine for more torment, Raine didnt cringe when Yara put her hand on her shoulder.

"You really ought to talk more Drain"

Raine grabbed Yara's wrist, slamming her forward and twisting her wrist.

"You really ought to talk less. And the next time you pull shit like that, you can expect to hear from me loud and clear"

"That hurts!" Yara cried.

"You dont even know what pain is. Try getting whipped" Raine snapped, holding her grip for just a minute before letting go.

"Where did you even learn to do that!?"

"Lets just say thats none of your business and dont piss me off when I have a blade in my hand. Actually, dont piss me off at all"


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I need some help readers! Would any of you care for a sequel? Whether you do or not, depends on how the story ends! So please review and let me know! Enjoyz**

Raine spent the next few days trying to avoid Loki at all costs. She mostly hid in the library that Helen showed her. She knew she couldnt avoid him forever. Hell, Raine didnt even know why she was avoiding him or trying her best not to think about him. But Loki was a very busy person. It was selfish of her to think that he would give her any more attention than she deserved...which was very little. If she really was honest with herself, Raine liked it when he was around. Much more than when she first met him. What she didnt know was why the loneliness, so easily dealt with in the past, was gnawing on her from the inside out like never before. But then Loki, sensing her need for solitude, followed her under the guise of Cloaking.

She was taking a walk down the hallway when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone was crying. Specifically a small child. Raine rounded the corner. A little girl, blond hair, in a blue dress had her face buried in her arms. Except for herself, this particular hallway was empty. She took a deep breath and knelt down, gently putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Raine wasnt good with small children.

"Hey" she said softly. "What's wrong?"

The girl paused between deep breaths.

"The other girls dont like me!" she wailed.

"Im sure thats not true" Raine made her voice soft and consoling, even though she wasnt sure how to go about this. But from personal experience, she knew just how awful 'the other girls' could be.

"Yes it is!" the girl protested. "I-Im the youngest and cant do anything right!"

"Well you're still learning. You'll get better"

"That's easy for you to say! You're a lady and everything. Even Loki likes you" Loki chuckled.

Raine felt her face heat up. So it was no secret that he spent time with her.

"Want to know something?"

The girl's sobs abated a little.

"Im not actually a lady. Im absolutely terrible at needlework"

"I keep pricking my fingers"

"Same here. But it doesnt matter how good you are at stitching. That doesnt make you a lady. It's the inside that counts"

Loki was staring at Raine the same way the girl was at Raine. Damn. She was too good for him.

"Is that why Loki likes you so much?"

Raine paused...Even she had no idea why Loki had taken an interest in her, other than her physical assets.

"He doesnt...that much. We just..talk sometimes thats all. He's probably interested in princesses. They're better for him"

"But you're so nice!"

Loki fought the urge to grab Raine and tell her that he couldnt care less whether she was a serving wench or royalty. As much as he tried to deny it, there was something different about Raine. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and his last thought when he fell asleep.

"Daisy?" A much older woman came around the corner and saw them. "Daisy darling we've been looking everywhere for you!"

Daisy hopped off of Raine's lap, which Raine had allowed her to sit on. She still held onto Raine's hand and wiped her face with the other. Raine bent down, smoothing Daisy's hair back.

"You just be good okay?"

Daisy responded by giving Raine an unexpected hug. Slowly, Raine patted her back and waved as the two walked off down the corridor, leaving her alone once more.

She slowly turned away...to run straight into Loki.

Only Loki found he couldnt make the words come out. He couldnt find the words to say whatever it was he felt.

"Um...hi..."

"Will you come with me tonight?" he blurted. "There's a...dance...and well mother...wishes to meet you...you know"

Oh God. What had he just done? He had completely forgotten about the dance, not really caring. They weren't his area and he had a feeling they weren't Raine's either. So in a way he had doomed them both.

Raine felt her face blaze and her heart thud in her ears. Loki looked so...nervous...Raine had never attended anything of the sort. She had no idea what to say. Why? She was a walking disaster and had no idea how to dance.

"Uh...I mean...um..sure?"

Loki simply wrapped his arms around her as if she was going to disappear at any minute. His warm embrace shielded her from thoughts of what to wear, acting right and the disaster that was sure to ensue. Only a tiny thought was that maybe it wouldnt be so bad after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Read, review, enjoy :) I thank you for your time. I love you guys.**

"Well look who decided to show!" Thor chuckled. Loki was not known to appear at many social gatherings. Thor, the heir to the throne of Asgard, did it because it was after all expected of him and well he didnt mind. They were joined by their friends Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, otherwise known as the Warrior's Three. They had all been together since childhood but Loki always thought of them more as Thor's friends. It wasnt that he didnt enjoy their company but he always felt he had been the odd one out.

"Loki you're looking a little pale. Have some wine!" Thor was just trying to help. Loki hated feeling like this. His stomach felt like he was going to go hurl over the balcony. And he hadnt felt that way since Thor had challenged him to a cake eating contest when they were 14. It is not difficult to guess who won that round.

The only way for Raine to go down there was the grand staircase. No one had told her. She just wanted to go hide in her room. Even though she was gradually getting used to more feminine clothing, this dress was completely out of her element. She mentally screamed at herself. She could survive the heat of battle, whipping but she couldnt walk down a set of stairs and get through one night of civilized socializing?

"Dont be a coward" she scolded herself.

Loki had his eyes closed, trying to focus on the Blue Danube that was playing when something else drew his attention. Fear. It was as if he could reach out and touch it. But no danger involved, at least not the kind he was used to saving her from. Loki turned and for a moment, stopped breathing.

Slowly Raine was descending the staircase. He felt as if he were seeing her in a dress for the first time. It was a sleeveless, floor length, navy blue ball gown. Around her waist was a spangle of glittering star-like features that twinkled against the dark fabric. It wasnt too showy. It was simple yet elegant. Her skin was flawless and her dark hair fell gently down her shoulders. Even from here, Loki knew that she must have had a cream of some sort on her back and arms so her scars wouldnt show. But to be honest, Loki thought her scars made her look even more beautiful.

She caught his gaze and immediately blushed, bowing her head as they met at the bottom of the steps. Loki gently took her hand and kissed it. For a while neither of them said anything. They were both nervous as hell. Loki could feel his family's stares on them.

"My lady" he said gently, causing Raine to blush even further as she tried not to look at him. Loki tipped her face gently up to meet her gaze. "So how many books did they make you balance?"

"Lets just say I can handle blades better" Raine swallowed. They had made her practice with trays instead when the temptation to read the books was too great.

"Any good books?"

"Etiquette ones...not my area" They both laughed quietly. "Apparently its not polite to look a prince in the eye"

"Well you're terrible at that. Anything about slapping one?" he felt a bit of the tension in her loosen.

"Oh no apparently I was supposed to twirl my fan in my left hand at you to tell you to go away"

"Ah. I think you gave the message a lot clearer. I shall have to be more careful from now on" Loki offered Raine his arm. Raine slowly dug her fingers until she couldnt feel them. She locked eyes with Yara for a moment who swiftly drew her fan through her hand. Raine ignored her even though that was fan etiquette for "I hate you". Raine wondered if there was a nice way to say you hated someone and make sure they actually got the message. She was sure her way would not be considered polite. Maybe yet again,she would remind Yara of it later.

"Loki darling!" Raine nearly ran in the other direction from Frigga, the Queen, Loki's mother. She saw by the softened look on Loki's face that the two were very close, as mother and son should be. Frigga hugged Loki, brushing an imaginary speck or two off his shoulder.

"Mother...I'd like you to meet Raine"

"We were beginning to think Loki was keeping you all to himself" Frigga smiled. Raine scrambled for something to say that had at least a shred of manners. She was well mannered but felt like a small child dressed up with nowhere to go.

"Only when I could pull her away from a book" Loki remarked.

"He has told us so much about you. I hope we can be friends" Raine felt an emanating warmth from Frigga.

"I-I hope so too" Raine stammered, further clenching Loki's arm which she was suprised she hadnt broken by now.

"Loki! Ten coins says we can get Heimdall to come!" Thor laughed. He and his friends were apparently betting against Sif who remained the voice of reason.

"I think I will side with Sif on this one brother"

"Raine please talk some sense into my brother"

Raine found all the eyes were on her and it took several minutes to remember who Heimdall was.

"Who's Heimdall?" she said, hoping she didnt look like an idiot. "Im afraid Im not good with names"

"Choose your loyalty fairy queen!" said Volstagg, who reminded Raine of a dwarf named Gimli she had read about. She knew he was only joking about the fairy queen thing but still blushed harder.

"Now now lets let my lady alone" Loki smiled, patting her hand. "Again, I really must side with Sif. You're all going to lose your money"

Thor and his friends hurried off to see just who would win this bet. Raine slowly breathed out.

"Will my lady dance with me now?" Loki asked.

"I cant,,,dance" Raine shook her head. Loki took one of her hands in his and placed the other around his shoulder. "Just hold onto me my lady. Its a piece of cake"

Loki suddenly remembered when he was 14 and shook it off...Maybe that wasnt the best metaphor to use.


	20. Chapter 20

Halfway through the night, Loki found that well he couldnt find Raine. It must have been when he had been dragged to talk to some foreign diplomat that he lost track. Her emotions were not high so she was probably alright but Loki was finding it harder and harder to stay away from her. Now he was sidetracked to talk to another princess at his mother's request. It wasnt because his mother disliked Raine. But as a prince, it was expected of him. She was pretty and of significantly higher status but Loki couldnt help but compare her to Raine.

Feeling just a tad smothered by her lavish surroundings and in need of some fresh air, Raine stepped out onto the balcony under the stars. It was a bit cold but she didnt mind. As much as she was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time, Raine couldnt shake off the fact that she didnt belong here. But she couldnt deny the absolute tenderness with which Loki had held her tonight. The way he looked at her was something she'd never felt. It was as if he actually saw her with all her faults and still treated her like a person, despite their first few clashes. She glanced back in the ballroom. Loki was talking to another girl. And why shouldnt he? Raine had no exclusive right to Loki, in fact, no rights whatsoever...So why did her heart clench and her throat tighten?

It then dawned on her that she couldnt stay here. It wasnt good for her or Loki.

Loki suddenly felt a jolt of overwhelming emotion. He quickly ascertained that Raine was not in the room. She was elsewhere in the palace. But he couldnt tell what exactly the problem was. Only that if he had anything to do with causing it, he would never forgive himself.

Raine washed away the last of the ointment on her back, knowing her scars were visible once again. It wasnt as if she could hide them forever. She dropped the sponge back in the bucket and pulled Loki's shirt over her head and changing into a plainer dress. Only she couldnt bring herself to get up and leave. Her heart was too heavy. She frantically wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Dont...dont" she whispered to herself.

"Dont what?"

Raine froze. She was delusional that was it. Her chest gave a small heave as she felt the air leave her lungs. Raine knew that if she turned around and looked at him, she would lose it. A tear fell unsteadily down her face and she immediately moved her hand to wipe it...only to feel Loki's hand wrap around her wrist before she could do so. Loki stood above her from the side as he bent down and wiped it away himself, gently caressing her cheek.

"I dont know why you do this to yourself" Loki said softly. Raine's shoulders shook and her eyes closed. "Is it these?" he gently slid his hand down her back. "Do you know what makes me sad?"

She shook her head, tears flooding her eyes.

"When I wake up and find you arent there next to me. When I see you crying as you are now. You thinking you mean nothing to me when it is in fact the opposite"

Raine couldnt help but bury her head in his shoulder, wrapping her arms under his.

"It also pains me when you try to leave me. Promise you wont do it again"

Shifting on his lap, Raine raised her head and pressed her mouth to his, like it was the first time. Loki pulled her to the floor, feeling her tears drip on his face and not caring one single bit. She could have bled on him and he hardly wouldve noticed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Read and review. Also hopefully I will be doing a sequel as this story is almost finished**

Raine rolled over to see Loki's bare back as he slept. Only she couldnt remember him taking his shirt off last night. She still liked looking at it. She started to stroke his shoulder. He remained in a deep slumber. Raine moved closer to kiss his neck to perhaps wake him up. It was ice cold. Then Raine smelled it. The coppery scent of blood, staining the sheets a dark crimson. She whimpered, reaching out her arms to try and help Loki in some way even though she knew it was too late. When she felt a knife to her neck and an arm around her waist.

"Why dont we finish what we started?" Bane purred.

_"Nonono you're dead he killed you you're dead get the hell off me dont fucking touch me!"_

Loki immediately woke to Raine's screaming and writhing.

"Raine? Raine!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing heavily, hands clenching the sheets. Slowly, Loki touched her shoulder, holding out his other arm. Raine curled up on his lap, her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Bad dream?" he said quietly after a while of stroking Raine in an effort to soothe her.

"Worse" Raine murmured.

Though they had only kissed until they were exhausted, Raine felt as guilty as if they had had sex...but just as happy in Loki's embrace. He gently rocked her back and forth, pressing his lips to the top of her Loki remembered. Tonight they, he and Thor, and several others had to go stop a group of Frost Giants that were attacking the outskirts of Asgard. It wasnt that he was worried about. He just didnt want to leave Raine alone here. He didnt want to leave her period. Wherever Raine was that's where he wanted to be. It was strange that a mortal, out of everything, could mean this much to him.

"Must you go?" Raine's face fell when he told her. A pit of foreboding grew in her stomach.

"I'll be fine. You needn't worry my little bird. If they are wise, then they will surrender before any fighting begins. Father already sent them a message"

"I dont want...you hurt"

Loki chuckled.

"It will take a lot more than a frost giant to hurt me darling. Besides even if I was wounded, we'd have an excuse to stay in bed and that wouldnt be so bad would it?"

Raine blushed.

"Why does your helmet look like that?" She pointed.

"Its supposed to look fierce and aggressive. Thor says it looks like a cow"

"More like a goat" Raine mused.

"Very funny let's go have breakfast"

Raine always tried to appreciate the little things in life. Holding Loki's hand, she decided, was one of them and probably her favorite. She couldnt recall the last time she had been so happy. But Raine couldnt shake off her dream. It wasnt Bane that frightened her so much now that he was dead. It was losing Loki. He was the one thing in her life she never thought she'd have.

Walking away from Raine was perhaps the hardest thing Loki had ever done that evening. He reminded himself that in defending Asgard from these frost giants that he was also defending her as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki might as well have been fighting in the middle of a blizzard. These Jotuns were mild at best but that still didnt mean they werent a pain in the ass. Whilst Thor lived for the heat of battle, Loki couldnt help but wish he was home with Raine.

Suddenly he found himself flat on his back, a perfect target. The air was knocked out of his lungs leaving him, for the moment, paralyzed. The frost giant stepped on his wrist and froze the other so he couldnt reach for his knife. Loki felt a blade at his neck so cold it appeared to be made of ice itself. Though Loki knew his heritage, that didnt make things any easier.

"_Loki_!" Thor smashed two other jotuns out of his way, running as fast as he could. Only from this distance he knew he wouldnt be there in time. He swung mjolnir in quick succession and threw it...at the same time a fellow Asgardian soldier hurled himself onto the frost giant, stabbing it's shoulder...as mjolnir slammed into them both, sending them both crashing backwards.

Loki suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He yanked a knife from his belt and stabbed at his other ice encased wrist. He wasnt quite as skilled in Jotun magic as he should be. The soldier was on the ground but it was clear that he was struggling from the jotun's touch and the blow from the hammer. Most people would. But Jotun weren't exactly people. It got back up, scarlet eyes fixed on the soldier that had taken his victory. A new glacial blade formed in his hand.

_"I can smell your fear_" he growled, a terrible smile on his frozen face. "_Die...now_" As Loki stabbed harder, the Jotun raised his blade. Loki's concentration was broken by a flood of absolute fear that he had only experienced recently and it wasnt even his.. He froze and slowly turned. No. NO.

The desperation and fear was only to be cut short by the horrific sound of a blade sinking itself into flesh, dark red liquid bursting, bubbling forth in agony. The soldier made a sound, a whimper that Loki would recognize anywhere and jerked, hands clenching the blade in an effort to pull it free or at least ease the pain, anything to make it stop. With a single turn of his wrist,the Jotun gave the blade a cruel twist.

_"Go ahead. Squeal for your mother you pathetic mortal. You'll die in your own piss and blood"_

God this wasnt happening. This was just some reckless soldier who Loki didnt even know. That had to be it

"_NO!_" Distracted by the sadistic pleasure of torture, the Jotun let out one last triumphant laugh as Loki stabbed him in his heart and ripped the blade from what he desperately pleadingly hoped wasnt Raine's stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

Even with her helmet off, Raine's vision was beginning to blur. She could just barely feel her fingers and couldnt even muster the strength to sit up. Loki practically threw himself down next to her. His voice was a mixture of fury, grief and desperation as he cradled her body which was steadily becoming whiter and colder by the minute.

_"You idiot why would you even-_!" A barrage of insults and threats was stopped when Raine slowly touched his face with her scarlet stained fingers. He held it there before ripping the armor from her chest and frantically trying to stop the extensive bleeding.

"I...dreamt you were..killed" Raine choked.

"Dont talk hush now you're going to be fine" Loki smoothed her hair back from her pale face. He was shaking harder than he could ever remember.

"You're a terrible...liar" she groaned.

Loki sat outside the healing room where Raine was rushed to with his head in his hands. It hurt his eyes to even blink. He didnt even bother to clean up. Frigga soon came out and from the look he could see on her face between his fingers, he knew.

Frigga gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"We've done everything we can Loki but..."

"But what?" Fury started to build. She was one of the best healers in Asgard. Frigga looked like she was going to cry as well.

"Her body simply wont mend itself. Its not normal"

Loki barked out a humorless laugh.

"Of course not"

"At least she wont be in pain for much longer. I've given her milk of the poppy"

Loki swallowed several times before he spoke and even then his voice shook.

"How long?"

"She has minutes left...maybe a few more when she sees you"

Loki felt like the air was being torn from his lungs. Where Raine's pain was ending, his own was just beginning as he slowly walked past Frigga.

Raine almost blended in with the sheets, that was how pale she was in her white medical gown. He'd never see her blush again. Her small hand was cold in his warm one.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly, trying to ignore the bin holding Raine's bloodied clothing.

"Im fine" Raine replied "Except for...the whole stomach situation" she croaked.

"My stupid little bird it was just a dream" Loki knelt down, trying to warm her hand with both of his.

"Im not sorry...That...fucker about to kill you was real"

He sighed and put his head facedown on the bed, trying not to lose it. He couldnt face Thor, Frigga and the rest of them out there. Nothing they said would ease this.

Raine slowly slid her fingers from Loki's, to cup his face with one hand. She moved her thumb under one damp eye as he had done for her more than once.

Loki bent over her, gently pressing his mouth to hers, holding her hand to his...until he felt it. A last outtake of breath into his and then Raine's slow heartbeat come to a full stop.

"Raine?"

The silence came crashing down, cold and merciless, swallowing Loki like a tidal wave, dragging him under without the slightest bit of resistance.

Loki wouldnt leave his room for several weeks. Eating, sleeping, talking were of little importance. Frigga would bring him a tray and every day it went untouched. He just lay there in a state of perpetual silence. Until he heard what was a cross between fluttering and soft thudding. Slowly he got up and looked under his bed for he noticed the slight movement of sheets hanging down the bedside. A bird. Loki had no idea in hell how it had gotten there. But there appeared to be something wrong with it. As he gently removed it from the soft darkness, Loki saw its wing was damaged, broken. A memory stirred as he remembered his mother's words;

_"Think of her like a bird Loki. A bird with a broken wing that needs care"_

The bird hooted feebly as Loki stroked its injured extremity. Raine would've helped it.

A violent shudder ran through him.

But Raine wasnt here.

With a quick movement, Loki snapped the bird's neck like a twig, letting it fall to the floor. Now it wasnt in pain anymore he thought as he opened the door. He took one last look at the bird lying there. Then slammed the door shut behind him.

**Th-there will be a sequel...involving Coulson, possibly Tony...Excuse me while I go wallow in self hatred...This was a lot harder than it seems...please review...Oh God...please excuse me while I listen to Broken by Lifehouse on repeat...or Take Care of My Baby by Dum Dum Girls...both would...fit...cripes...**

**PS. The sequel is called Decode. Chapter one is up now.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just to let you all know, I have started the sequel, Decode, and the first chapter is up now. You guys make my day:**

** s/9749521/1/Decode**


End file.
